


we'll meet again

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [6]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Troy's Reanimated Corpse is a Better Character than Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Nick and Troy meet one last time.prompt: rabid





	we'll meet again

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself.

Nick doesn’t get far from the dam. He hides in the bushes, watches it crumble, the last of the proctors fleeing. The knowledge of what’s just happened – of the fate he’s thwarted but not his family’s – weighs heavily. But he _can’t_ think about that. He needs to survive.

Grabbing a fallen gun, he explores the area around the dam – prepared for signs of life, praying he doesn’t find anything.

His prayer is half-answered.

It’s not a _living_ person that meets him on the riverbank but it’s one he recognizes.

It’s Troy, snarling and rabid. _Dead_.

He knows what to do.


End file.
